


在春天或是在梦里

by Rye_Drop



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Summary: 贵乱玩家，人造雷生产机双胞胎设定，写着玩，片段灭蚊，家庭日常（？
Relationships: Rickyl - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	在春天或是在梦里

**Author's Note:**

> 贵乱玩家，人造雷生产机  
> 双胞胎设定，写着玩，片段灭蚊，家庭日常（？

今天来的是Daryl。倒不是说兄弟俩有多难区分，不过Daryl心爱的摩托实在太高调，离很远就能听见它的动静。Lockne站在门口等他，帮忙把包裹堆到实验室角落的货架上，随口问道：“新弩怎么样？”  
Daryl抖了抖肩膀调整箭袋：“还没实战过。”  
他一般都会避开BT区域，从雪山下来也遇不着米尔人，确实不太有实战的机会。Lockne哼了一声，拍了拍桌上放着的新武器（有一部分是以Sam的血液为基础研发，当然），第一百次告诉他：“你知道，横穿BT区域能节省很多时间。”  
“不，”Daryl朝她身边的包裹抬了抬下巴，“有什么要捎带走的吗？”  
“噢，这是给Cliff的。”  
那位父亲一直以某种微妙的形式徘徊在自己的孩子们周围，直到上个月才能渐渐显出些轮廓来，Lockne和Heartman已经研制了几种稳定剂，试图让他更“持久”一些。  
Daryl点点头，把药剂箱绑在摩托车上：“他说圣诞欢迎你们来。”  
Lockne抬起一边眉毛：“谁？Sam？”  
“Rick。”  
“你知道，”Lockne朝他笑着，通常这个表情后面接的不会是什么他喜欢的话，“你拥有的这个家庭真的很有趣，你和Sam，Rick和Cliff，Judith和Lou。”  
Daryl不太明白她把Rick和Cliff放在一起的理由，也不喜欢：“你知道，Rick是……”他清了清嗓子，“伴侣，和Cliff不一样。”  
“只是说在社交场合，”Lockne做了个夸张的防御动作，“你和Sam简直是社交孤儿，即使以这个年代的标准来说。没有冒犯的意思。”  
“没有冒犯的意思。”男人哼了一声，跨上摩托。  
“不管怎么说，旅途愉快，”她朝传奇送货员的双胞胎挥挥手，“代我问好。”  
Daryl点点头，加速离开了结点城。Sam死里逃生后生者世界就逐渐恢复了稳定，人们与另一边的联系慢慢疏远，时间雨结束了，BT也不像从前那么活跃，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。但Sam坚持要往他的口袋里塞手榴弹，用他的血液制作的那种。偏偏Rick在这件事上拒绝发表意见。  
Sam似乎总觉得自己对弟弟负有什么责任，实际上他们过去三十来年的联系加起来都不如这半年多，Daryl一直从其他派送员那里听到他的消息，很不能习惯他突然以“哥哥”的身份进入自己的生活。但如果坦诚地说，他很享受Sam在家的日子。他知道Rick知道，Cliff知道，甚至Judith也知道：如果把一些过分要求（比如和他一起外出替Sam工作）留着等Sam在家的时候再和爸爸说，被拒绝的概率就会大大下降。  
Lockne说，就算两人从婴儿时期就分开，双胞胎之间的关系总是不会切断的，现在只要给它一个机会慢慢修复。  
他乖乖等着它修复。和Sam聊天，一起做些没所谓的消磨时间的蠢事，陪Judith和Lou午睡，接受他作为生活的一部分存在——唯独Sam的武器除外。谁会愿意把双胞胎哥哥的血当武器来用？反正他不。

到家已经很晚了，Daryl推开院门，把车停在充电桩旁边。Rick和Judith正把脸贴在窗户上，屋里暖黄的灯光描出毛茸茸的轮廓，Daryl隔着窗户点了点小姑娘的脸蛋，她皱起鼻子朝他大笑，过了一会儿才离开窗边，从门口飞奔进他怀里：“爸爸！”  
“嘿，”他把Judith举起来抱在怀里，“今天怎么样？”  
“Cliff不让Sammy出门，所以他和Lou看了一整天报纸，爸爸和我修了篱笆。”小女孩柔软的手臂环着他的脖子，兴奋地叽叽喳喳着。她显然还记得早上出门前和Daryl的约定：要好好负责记录家里的日常运转，晚上报告给他听。  
Rick靠在门柱上：“有人到睡觉时间了今天的五页书还没看完。”  
Judith立刻松开手从Daryl怀里滑到地上，装作没有听见的样子跑向摩托车：“那是Cliff的药吗？我帮你拿进去吧。”  
Daryl瞥了Rick一眼，转头帮她扣好悬浮机的搭扣：“帮大忙了，甜心。”  
包裹不重，Judith头也不抬地拖着悬浮机跑回门边，擦着Rick的小腿溜进屋里，又去Sam叔叔那里讨抱抱。Sam放下手里的书朝弟弟点点头，弯腰帮她把搭扣取下来，抱着两个孩子进卧室了。  
“怎么样？”Rick张开手臂，样子和自己几分钟前等Judith冲进自己怀里差不太多，Daryl想。他拖拖沓沓地迈了几步，把脸埋在爱人的颈窝里，长舒了口气：“有点冷。”  
Rick收拢了手臂，用力搂着他晃晃。

Daryl又做了那个梦。他坐在铅灰的沙滩上，远远的有个和他一样大的孩子坐在海边哭泣，他想抱抱他，但总是在要碰到他的时候被推开，然后在被海水淹没的窒息里醒来。这个梦陪他长大，直到最近才有改变。那个孩子——Sam——变成了向他靠近的那个，有时他在沙滩上睁开眼就看见Sam坐在身边，两人常常一句话也不说，直到其中一个的梦境结束。这只是梦而已，但Daryl知道这不只是自己的想象，他确信Sam就在自己的梦里。但他从没和哥哥谈过。  
这次梦的结尾不太常见。他突然觉得热，仿佛沉在温热的海水里。Daryl跳起来，身边的Sam只是一脸了然地捏了捏他的手，手指在他嘴唇上轻轻一碰。  
他被赶出了梦境。  
过了几秒钟Daryl才反应过来自己在哪里、自己的伴侣在做什么。  
“Rick——不，你……”  
正轻吮着他大腿内侧皮肉的人这才抬起头，轻声哄着他：“嘘……Judith已经起床了。”Rick沉下身吻他，舌头反复舔弄着唇瓣，刚刚好就在Sam在梦里碰过的地方。  
“操，”Daryl被难以启齿的羞耻感烧得眼角逼出了泪珠，抬腿环着Rick的腰，迫使他的下半身也与自己贴近，试图抢过主动权，好掩盖只有他知道的这点慌张，“快点。”  
“没耐心了？”Rick笑着离开了他的唇，倾身咬咬他的耳朵。他很清楚Daryl已经准备好了，后面那个洞口正小幅度地张合，湿漉漉地，等着他的侵入。  
但这不代表Daryl对交媾这件事适应良好。他总是对插入这件事很敏感，不能说Rick对此有什么意见，正相反，他相当享受Daryl在交欢中总是不由自主地紧张的样子。这次也不例外。他将阴茎缓缓顶入的时候Daryl死死抱着他，上半身绷成了弓背的形状。Rick安抚地吻他，舌头轻柔地扫过齿列，好一会儿才放他自由呼吸。Daryl缓过来后往下蹭了蹭，小腿用力压着Rick的腰：“操我。”  
Rick在他耳边低声回应：“是，长官。”这就是他的最后通牒了。  
Daryl在爱人的顶弄里难耐地喘息，在床上他从来没有掌握节奏的主动，只能由Rick把控他的感官，无论是那个高热的甬道、渗着前液的阴茎、全身每一处敏感点，都是Rick所有。他不被允许照顾自己，即使没有绑带手铐，他的手也永远牢牢锁在Rick身上，快乐和隐忍都完全由对方给予。他喜欢把自己完全交出去——交给Rick。  
Rick当然不会放过他的这点小癖好。他的阴茎狠狠撞着那一点，汗珠从他的下巴落到Daryl的胸口，像蜡液烧着滚烫的情欲，又痛又痒。但他的手只是在一些无关紧要的地方徘徊：他的发梢、手臂，绕过了所有敏感点。Daryl想开口求他，却又被手指按在唇尖：“别急，宝贝，时间还早。”  
“不……”他刚发出一个音节，剩下的话就被Rick的阴茎撞得不成句子。他只好放弃，紧紧抓着Rick的手臂，像在深海里搂住一只鲸，祈望他能带自己回到海面。这片海是他，唯一的求生希望也是他。只有他。  
Rick察觉到他已经到了边缘，稍稍慢下动作，含住爱人的乳头，轻柔地吮吻着。Daryl惊喘一声就再也发不出声音，汗湿的手插在Rick发间，想要推开又舍不得这灼热触感，最终只是揪紧了他的头发，腰背紧绷着，把胸口往对方嘴里送。  
原本就已经接近高潮的身体坚持不了太久，Daryl发出两声急促的呻吟，撇头咬住了枕头，脚趾死死蜷着，终于在Rick身下射出精液。Rick停下动作舔吻着他的肩膀，等他稍稍回过神来，自己还在不由自主地轻轻抽搐着，而Rick显然也到了忍耐的极限：他的眼睛泛着红色，灼热呼吸喷在Daryl脸上，胀大的阴茎仍然埋在他身体里。  
“给我，”Daryl不在乎不应期被刺激敏感点的不适，抬起头含着Rick的嘴唇，柔软的舌头滑过齿尖，在口腔里极尽所能地点燃更多火苗，“想要你。”  
Rick不需要他说第二遍。

从浴室里出来已经是一个小时之后了。Sam正在起居室里查看他的开罗尔终端，听到响动挑着眉毛从上到下看了弟弟一遍，像确认了什么似的点了点头，问：“咖啡？”  
“不了茶就好。”Daryl嘟囔着在柜子里翻找茶包，Rick拿着果酱和餐刀在桌边坐下，随手拿过马克杯喝着Judith剩下的牛奶：“一切都好？”  
Sam不置可否地耸了耸肩：“有个紧急订单必须穿过残留的BT区，Fragile找我帮忙。”  
Daryl皱着眉看哥哥，发现他已经穿戴好了惯常的装备。Rick安抚地看了他一眼，向Sam点点头：“尽量别再遣返了。”  
“是啊，”Sam笑了笑，“替我照顾好Lou，明天见。”  
“注意安全。”Daryl死死捏着水壶。  
“梦里见，弟弟。”


End file.
